A vehicle light 200 shown in FIG. 1 using a spherical or aspherical projection lens 210 (image forming lens) is known as one of the conventional vehicle lights (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-302711, for example).
The aforementioned conventional projection lens 210 has a simple spherical shape. Accordingly, the vehicle light 200 may not be differentiated in design from other vehicle lights if it is formed by using the conventional projection lens 210.